


Twelve Kinks of Christmas

by annieeeckls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Perachel, Perachelweek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, day 7: holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: Rachel has a plan. She calls ot Twelve Kinks of Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the seventh day of the perachel week. Prompt:Holidays.
> 
> I know I haven't done the other days but this was stuck in my head. Soooo...
> 
>  
> 
> Please bear with me. This is my first sligjtly graphic explicit scene. Forgive me please?

Twenty days before Christmas, Rachel came up with a plan. Percy wasn't sure if it was a good idea but his downstairs brain says YES. If you're wondering what plan it was, the redhead called it Twelve Kinks of Christmas...

-

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. A blowjob under the Christmas tree~

\--

"This is awkward." Percy said as his girlfriend ties her hair into a messy bun. She just rose her eyebrow at him knowing full well that he was anticipating this moment. When Rachel laid out her plan, a gift for her and him, she listed 12 things they haven't done before. Sexually ofcourse. It started out mellow and tame until she got too excited and wrote things that both of them were not sure of. They decided to put up the tree 15 days before Christmas. Late yes, but they've been both busy. After decorating the tree, Percy started to fidget. He kept on looking at the tree and sometimes be lost in his own thought. Admittedly, they were wee bit dirty.

Then the time has come. They were both sitting under the tree, lights off and only the christmas lights surrounding the tree lightens the room. Rachel looked glowing under the heat of the colorful bulbs and it made Percy's heart race. This is it.

"What are you so nervous about? This isn't our first. First under the tree yes, but not first blowjob." Rachel unabshedly joked at her boyfriend. Percy just rolled his eyes. "C'mon let's just get on with it." He made a gesture like waving her towards him.

Rachel, slowly and seductively crawled towards Percy, who's sitting under the big tree. It made him gulp. He felt his member rise up fast. His hand automatically went to his crotch but was slapped away by Rachel when she was close enough. Their eyes never leaving each other. She teasingly, feather light touched near where he wanted it. Up and down his denim clad thighs. "Are you excited?" she asked. "Yeah." Was his breathless answer. Rachel lowered her head to his zipper and opened his pants with her mouth. Her eyes focused on his. They quickly removed his pants and threw it somewhere in the direction of the sofa. Percy was left in his boxers and white shirt.

Slowly, she mouthed the tent between his legs over the garment. Percy hissed with the sudden feeling. She sucked and nipped but the feeling wasn't enough. "Rach." She only hummed in response. She continued licking over while her hands travel down his calfs. Scratching a little, pressinf a little on the meat of his thigh. Every move her hand makes makes Percy moan softly. "C'mon babe. I want it." he pleaded.

Rachel smirked but relented on her boyfriend's wish. She removed the clothing away and dove in straight for his cock. "Hngh." Percy's breath was taken away by the sudden pleasure. His back arched and his hips bucked towards Rachel's mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, sucking slightly whenever she reaches the tip just like how he likes it. Percy's eyes closed and his toes curled. "Ah yeah. Shit." Her tongue kept on swirling on the head of his cock. She nipped lightly around. Rachel's hand pumps while she licks him. "Fuck. Hmmm..." His hand held the back of her head to push her towards the hilt of his cock. But she was stubborn and was resisting his hand. Rachel kept torturinv him with kitten licks and butterfly kisses.

In frustration, he pulled her upwards and met her lips in the middle. They shared a tongue filled kiss, tasting himself in her. After the kiss, she went right back to sucking. This time with a purpose of finishing. She sucked and slurped the precome coming out of the head. Her two hads pumping up and down, creating a delicious combination that surely will get him to the edge. Percy held her head again and steadied her. He bucked his hips up until he felt the back of her throat. She hummed in approval. He was getting there so fast until his hips stuttered it's rhythym. A hot gush of fluid came inside Rachel's mouth, she drank every drop of it.

\--

"That was fun." Rachel said while both are lying down underneath the tree. They were snuggling to the tune of a soft christmas song humming on the background.

"Well, get ready for tomorrow. You're in for a ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so good. But I tried my best. Hope you enjoy!

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

Two amazing rides of her life.

\--

"Ungh." Rachel moaned, as her boyfriend hits that sweet spot inside. He was bouncing her on his cock, and the delicious slide was making them feel so good. "You like that yeah?" Percy said as he thrusted deeply into her core. The redhead's head eye nearly rolled at the back of her head and managed only a feeble nod at him.

But before this hot body to body gift of theirs, they had a little discussion. It happened morning, while eating breakfast. "So, two rounds? Just vanilla?" Percy asked his girlfriend, opening the talk about their 12 day gift to each other. "Yeah. But you do all the work, because yesterday, it was me. Today is your turn." Rachel cheekily said, then added, "Take care of me babe." Low and sultry, it made heat pool around Percy's belly. He just proceeded to finish his cereal to avoid pouncing at his sexy vixen.

He cleared his throat and said, "Anyways, it's not even Christmas-y. Let's add something to it. To feel the holiday vibe."

"It's all yours to plan hun."

And so the late afternoon came, snow blowing outside. They were both drinking hot cocoa on the couch, feeling the heat of the fire place. Cuddling together as they watch a romantic Christmas movie. As it ended, Percy prepared another Christmas movie of some kind. A little sexier. A little cheap.

When Rachel saw the unusually erotic girl clad in skimpy Santa costume, she laughed out loud. "Seriously Percy? Is this the holiday vibe you were talking about?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?"

And so the rigorous first round took place on the couch alongside the now naked Santa girl on the screen.

Moans filled the room, both from the couple and on the television.

Percy flipped Rachel, now facing towards the screen to see the woman on the same position. Her red hair loose and flowing, it tempted Percy to pull it so her back arches as he pounded into her. "Ahhh."

The hand not holding her hair went towards her wet folds ansd started rubbing on her clit. The shocks of pure pleasure of the both ministrations sent Rachel over the edge. Squeezing tight, Percy followed suit.

Basking in the afterglow, the sounds of the television rang into their ears. "That's so cheap, and so horrible." Rachel commented as she saw the woman moaning fakely.

"Let's show her how it should be done?"

Then came round two.

 

 


End file.
